


Wishes

by AimeeDaraLyon



Series: Scorose Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Rose, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A drunk tongue speaks a sober heart. Rose’s drunk mind speaks her secret wishes and hilarity ensues when Scorpius finds out what she truly wants.





	Wishes

**Wishes**

“Rose, are you alright?”

“Scorrrr, I’m perfect! Can’t you see?” Rose twirled around making her dress dance around her, but then almost crashed into one rack of Scorpius’ grandfather’s extensive wine collection.

“Okay, why don’t you go take a seat here?” Scorpius guided her to the only couch in the wine cellar.

“Are you sober enough for a talk? Or shouldn’t I even bother?”

“No! I’m sober enough to talk! But I do have one question,” Rose said while laying her head on the armrest.

“Wh-” Scorpius started.

“Why are we down here? This place gives me the creeps.”

“I wanted to make sure that we weren’t bothered.”

“Ooh! What _are_ you going to do to me, Scorpius?” Rose asked and then smirked at him.

“Nothing like that, I just wanted to get something off my chest.”

This caught Rose’s attention and she sat up straight while crossing her fingers. “Let it be your shirt, please let it be your shirt...” Rose moved her eyes over the white dress shirt that was too buttoned for her liking.

“What?!” Scorpius exclaimed and then roared with laughter. “Okay, I think we should talk later, let’s go upstairs and get you home.”

“No! You have to tell me! And after that take off your shirt.”

Scorpius grinned at his drunk best friend and looked at her for a few seconds. “Alright, I just wanted to say that I don’t trust that new guy your seeing, whatever his name is. I saw him creeping around your grandparents’ house yesterday evening and…-”

“That’s what you wanted to talk about?! Haha!” Rose could hardly sit straight while laughing so hard.

“Jeffrey? I dumped him yesterday! I saw him going into grandpa’s study, which is always off-limits to anyone new in the Weasley-Potter family. So I gave him the boot. He was only sorry he got caught. So I’m completely fine with it. I didn’t even like him to begin with,” she added.

“Why would you bring someone you don’t even like?” Scorpius asked incredulous yet waited in full anticipation how Rose’s brain had concocted that.

“I wanted someone to distract me from you. You keep on having this effect on me that I need to be near you. I GOT IT! You are my magnet! That’s it! Golly, I’m so glad I figured that out, it’s been rattling my brain for months! You, Scorpius Malfoy, are my magnet!”

Scorpius couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, listening to Rose saying what she felt. “Let’s go magnet, I’ll let you crash in my bed for tonight and then tomorrow we can have a heart-to-heart.”

“Will you take your shirt off then?”

“Only if you buy me dinner first,” Scorpius said smiling and pulling Rose up from the couch.

“Deal!” Rose said smiling in anticipation of tomorrow.


End file.
